Un coeur à aimer
by Azra-sama
Summary: Deux être qui se sont cherchés et qui sont réunis pour se confesser l'un à l'autre, mais pasa avec des mots. Naru/Sasu. Yaoi. OS


**Titre:** Un coeur à aimer

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** Comme d'hab, ils ne sont pas à moi.

**Couple:** Yaoi?/? (Voir dans la fic)

**Rating:** M

**Note 1:** Lemon très très léger (presque inexistant) mais lemon quand même, en fin de page.

**Note 2:** Fic écrite un soir à broyer du noir.

**Note 3:** J'espère que vous apprécierez. Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Chaque mot que tu me dis me blesse car ils ne sont qu'insultes et dénigrements. Et pourtant je suis toujours là près de toi. Nos combats verbaux et physiques me tuent un peu plus chaque jour. Et pourtant je reviens toujours vers toi.

Quelle est cette force qui me pousse vers toi ? L'amitié ? C'est possible mais alors la chaleur, mes rougissements, les picotements dans le bas ventre en ta présence ne sont pas normaux. Donc ce n'est pas de l'amitié que je ressens pour toi mais bien plus. Est-ce que c'est de l'amour? Je me suis posé cette question toute la soirée. Et je crois que j'en ai la réponse à présent.

Je suis sorti de chez moi, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air après m'être avoué que je t'aimais. Oui, je t'aime, à en crever. Je ferais tout pour toi. Mais toi, comment réagiras-tu quand tu saura mes sentiments? Me repousseras-tu et ferras-tu comme si de rien n'était? Ou alors tu me rejetteras sans un mot, me tournant le dos pour toujours avec un éclat de dégoût qui feras briller tes beaux yeux? Je crois que cette dernière réaction me tuerait. J'ai beau me cacher derrière mes francs sourires, mon coeur a mal de vivre un amour à sens unique.

Mes pas m'ont mené devant chez toi. J'ai envie de venir frapper à ta porte mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me maîtriser. Mais trop tard, l'irréparable était commis. Mon bras retomba le long de mon flan alors que la pensée de m'enfuir me traversa l'esprit. J'amorçais une tentative de replis quand tu es venu m'ouvrir. Je crois que sur ce coup-là si j'avais été cardiaque, je serais mort.

Peut-être que c'était ça, tu voulais me tuer.

Devant moi, vêtu seulement d'une serviette autour de tes hanches, tu aurais rendu jaloux Apollon lui-même. De tes cheveux ailes de corbeau coulaient de fines gouttelettes d'eau qui traçaient sur ta peau d'ivoire des sillons humides. J'en avais le souffle coupé. Savais-tu seulement l'effet que tu me faisais? Non, je ne pense pas. Tu es si innocent et pudique de ce côté-là. Mais si tu me laisses t'approcher, t'apprivoiser, je te montrerai la voie qui mène au septième ciel.

- Naruto? Que fais-tu ici? Me demandes-tu, interloqué.

Que devais-je répondre? Que j'étais là pour toi? Pour sentir ta peau sous mes doigts, humer ton odeur, caresser de mes lèvres ton corps? Non, je ne pouvais dire ça.

- J'ai à te parler.

Tu as l'air surpris. Je crois que c'est mon air grave qui t'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Tu me laisses entrer, intrigué par mon attitude pour le moins étrange. Je sens ton regard sur moi mais je ne veux pas croiser tes yeux tout de suite ou je perdrais tout mon courage.

Tu passes devant moi et m'emmènes au salon. Je peux ainsi t'admirer de dos. Tes cheveux ont poussé depuis ton retour de chez le serpent, ils atteignent désormais le milieu de ton dos. Je suis des yeux ta colonne vertébrale et je tombe sur le creux de tes reins mais un obstacle empêche ma progression: ta serviette. Cette maudite serviette qui occulte ma vision, me forçant à m'imaginer ton corps en dessous sans jamais le voir en réalité. Tu étais beau à douze ans, à seize tu l'étais encore plus et aujourd'hui deux ans plus tard tu es... mon vocabulaire n'est pas assez riche pour décrire ta beauté. Pour moi, aucun mot ne le pourrait.

Tu m'invites à m'asseoir et me propose un verre. Je refuse poliment, augmentant encore plus ta curiosité. Je reste debout et tu te mets face à moi, bras croisés, attendant sûrement que je parle. Mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Ma bouche qui voudrait tant capturer tes lèvres.

Tu sembles gêné. Est-ce mon regard insistant?

- Que veux-tu me dire?

Dois-je te le dire? Es-tu prêt à recevoir mes sentiments? Le saura-tu un jour? Tant de questions qui me torturent. Mais tu attends.

Nos regards se croisent et tu lis quelque chose dans le bleu de mes yeux qui te fais reculer, te mettant encore plus mal à l'aise. Aurais-tu deviné?

- Je... réponds.

Mais je ne dis toujours rien. Mon regard se fait de plus en plus brûlant et toi, tu recules. Je t'effraye peut-être.

- Réponds, insistes-tu.

Je fais un pas puis deux et me stoppes. Tu as fait la même chose que moi à reculons.

Est-ce que tu aurais...

- Est-ce que tu aurais...

... peur?

- ... peur, Sasuke? M'informais-je.

- Peur de quoi? De toi? Ricanes-tu.

-Tu te caches encore derrière cet air froid et arrogant pour te voiler la face, murmurais-je.

Je remarque que tu me regardes bizarrement. Aurais-je parlé à haute voix?

- QUOI? Cries-tu.

- Tu m'as très bien entendu.

**Fin POV Naruto**

* * *

**POV Sasuke**

Oui, j'ai entendu.

Oui, j'ai peur.

J'ai l'impression que tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et ça m'effraie à un point que tu ne peux imaginer. Je voudrais tellement te laisser m'approcher, m'apprivoiser pour que tu me montres la voie à suivre. Mais j'ai peur: de toi, de l'avenir que tu représentes. Je ne me sens pas prêt à affronter les ténèbres de ma vie. Je ne veux pas qu'ils t'engloutissent avec moi. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Oui, je me crée un masque.

Oui, je me voile la face.

Mais je ne veux pas faire face le présent. Vivre dans le passé, vaincre sa douleur est plus simple pour moi que d'affronter ses centaines de regards qui me crient des "traîtres" véridiques. Si je me dévoile, je serais plus fragile, vulnérable. Je ne veux pas montrer ma faiblesse. Sauf peut-être à toi. Mais es-tu prêt à m'accueillir moi et mes souffrances? Je ne serais pas capable de supporter un rejet.

Tu t'approches encore mais je recule toujours. Derrière moi quelque chose de dur: le mur. Je ne peux rien faire et tu continues ton approche. Je vois dans tes yeux qui sont le reflet du ciel que tu es déterminé. A quoi? Je ne le sais pas.

**Fin POV Sasuke**

* * *

- Naruto... , souffla le brun.

Ce dernier avait posé ses mains de chaque côté du visage de l'Uchiwa. Il ne savait plus comment réagir. Il faisait tout à l'instinct.

- Je suis venu pour que tu me parles, avoua-t-il en se penchant vers son ami. Ouvres-moi ton coeur. Je veux t'aider.

- Qui te dis que j'ai besoin d'aide? Mentit le brun en détournant le regard.

- Tes yeux me le crient, ton être me le hurle. Je ne peux ignorer cet appel. Ne te détourne pas de moi, Sasuke. Je suis là pour toi et je serai toujours là.

- Naruto... je ne peux pas, dit-il en se dégageant de l'oppression du corps de son coéquipier et se postant près du canapé de dos.

- Pourquoi? Dis-moi, implora le blond en se retournant.

- J'ai... J'AI PEUR, hurlât-il soudainement.

Naruto le prit instinctivement dans ses bras. Réconforté par cette étreinte, Sasuke se laissa aller et pleura contre l'épaule de l'Uzumaki qui ne le soutint bientôt. Ils tombèrent au sol, enlacés. Le porteur de Kyuubi ne dit rien. Les mots étaient inutiles,seul la présence de l'autre était nécessaire.

Le blond prit le menton du brun entre ses doigts lui relevant son visage ruisselant de ce liquide salé si rare chez lui. Il lécha une à une les larmes acceptant avec elle le passé de son coéquipier.

- Naruto... soupira-t-il. Je...

Un doigt sur ses lèvres l'empêcha de finir sa phrase.

- Chut... Je sais.

Et il l'embrassa, faisant passer par ce premier baiser (volontaire) tout son amour. Sasuke lui répondit timidement au départ et puis il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser entrer sa jumelle commençant avec elle un ballet ancestral que tous les amoureux ont testé. Naruto poussa légèrement son aimé d'une main sur la poitrine le forçant gentiment à s'allonger sur le tapis. Ils stoppèrent leur échange buccal quémandant de l'air. La main du blond caressa la joue, les lèvres, la gorge, la poitrine, la hanche pour remonter

sur la cuisse repliée.

Le brun vit que son futur amant ne voulait pas le brusquer.

- Apprends-moi, susurra-t-il en rougissant de sa propre audace.

- Avec plaisir.

Chaque caresse, chaque frottement produits par le maître, étaient enregistrés par l'élève qui les gravait dans sa mémoire dans la partie "souvenir heureux".

Les vêtements furent vite de trop et le contact de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre, augmenta leurs sensations. De leur union s'élevait une musique douce et excitante, ensemble de soupirs lascifs et de gémissements érotiques. Tout était fait dans les règles de l'art. Préliminaire avec effeuillage, préparation soigneuse avec un doigté expert puis enfin le moment redouté par l'élève: la fusion des deux corps. Naruto pénétra doucement le brun attentif au moindre son qu'il émettait. Mais bien vite, Sasuke en redemanda, bougeant de lui-même. Le rythme de départ était lent et régulier pour ensuite devenir rapide et désordonné.

Ce soir-là, les étoiles furent les témointes de l'union de deux êtres qui se sont longtemps cherchés. Observatrices passives de la montée vers les cieux de ces anges qui en cet instant on retrouvé leurs ailes, perdues en cours de route, arrachées par les épreuves de la vie affrontées en solitaire.

A la lumière blafarde de la lune se reflétant sur leurs corps tendus par le plaisir, ils se libérèrent dans un parfait ensemble, mélangeant leurs cris de jouissance en un chant harmonieux et sensuel. Epuisés par tant d'amour, ils s'effondrèrent dans les bras de l'un de l'autre.

- Je t'aime, murmura Naruto.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Et Sasuke put voir sur la joue de son amant une perle de cristal rouler. Il la recueillit de sa langue. Chacun avait trouvé, pour ne jamais quitter, une personne à consoler. Un coeur... à aimer.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. 


End file.
